


Black Balloon

by PlotQueen



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a filk written as a script for my version of the music video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Balloon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senna Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Senna+Ran).



> _Black Balloon_ is performed by the Goo Goo Dolls from the album _Dizzy Up the Girl_.
> 
> Originally written circa 1999.

_(MUSIC FADES IN, Scene opens, wide angle shot: Inside a  
bedroom, narrowing slowly in on the only apparent occupant.)_  
Baby’s black balloon makes her fly  
 _(A petite dark-haired girl is sliding a gun into a shoulder holster.)_  
I almost fell into that hole in your life  
 _(She turns around and the camera picks up a blond man of  
slender build, also carrying a gun.) _  
And you’re not thinking about tomorrow  
 _(The man hands her another gun and then turns away, exits  
through the door.) _  
‘Cause you were the same as me  
 _(The camera picks up on the man as he exits, face impassive  
and blank, eyes cold.) _  
But on your knees  
 _(Camera slides over his shoulder to the girl’s face, which is pale,_  
her dark eyes wide and apprehensive, but determined.)

_(Scene cuts to what appears to be a dungeon.)_

A thousand other boys could never reach you  
 _(The girl is crying as a young man stands in front of her, his throat  
a mass of white scars.) _  
How could I have been the one  
 _(The blond man watches from behind her, his face a mask of nothing.)_  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
 _(Camera pans to the girl who is putting the scarred man back  
into his grave.) _  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
 _(And the shot widens to show the blond man just behind her, his  
mask broken into sadness as he watches her.) _  
That was your womb  
 _(The girl exits the camera’s view and narrows and fades as)_

_(The camera picks back up in a room with two coffins, which are  
covered in chains and crosses.) _

Comin’ down the world turned over  
 _(The girl has a shot gun in one hand and is using the other to strip  
the coffins of their bonds.) _  
And angels fall without you there  
 _(She releases the lid of the first and her face softens at the sight within:  
a vampire dressed in a tacky leisure suit, in a deep sleep or trance.) _  
And I go on as you get colder  
 _(She releases the second and a pale man with long, dark hair smiles  
out. She hits him with the butt of the shotgun.) _  
Or are you someone’s prayer  
 _(Camera angle widens as she glares at the dark haired vampire to_  
show the blond man hovering in the doorway, a cautious smile on his face.)

_(Scene opens inside an attractively designed theatre, it is empty but  
for three visible persons.) _

You know the lies they always told you  
 _(The girl is standing inside arguing with two men; one pale with black  
hair, the other tanned with brown hair. Her face is angry, eyes betraying  
hurt before hardening.) _  
And the love you never knew  
 _(Camera angles to widen the shot allowing the audience to see the  
blond man standing on the far side of the theatre watching, face blank,  
eyes empty.) _  
What’s the things they never showed you  
 _(His eyes thaw a bit and show anger as the shot shows the girl jerking  
away from the tanned man, her voice rising above the words and music,  
saying, “Let me go, Richard.”) _  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
 _(He takes a step forward, half out of the shadows and stills, melting  
back as the girl pulls away successfully.) _  
Inside your room  
 _(She leaves and both men turn and look at the shadow where the blond_  
man stands.)

_(Scene fades into)_

Comin’ down the world turned over  
 _(Flashes of the girl-all without the blond man-surrounded by preternatural  
creatures at various scenes: Werewolves and vampires in a forest,  
vampires and snake people in a circus, flayed people and a vampire in a cave.) _  
And angels fall without you there  
 _(The girl chained to a rock, and then saved by a large stranger dressed  
in black. He is obvious, in movement and attitude, a “bad guy.”) _  
And I go on as you get colder  
 _(A flash of him watching her as she kneels over a dead vampire’s body.)_  
(Another flash as he watches through a window from a distance. The  
camera closes in on the girl, who is reading a note.)

_(AS MUSIC RISES TO A CRESCENDO, Scene cuts to the interior_  
of a hospital room, the only occupants are the girl and the blond man  
who is lying in the bed. He is pale and obviously injured.)  
(She hands the note to him, he reads, nothing moving but his eyes, and  
then looks up.)  
(Their eyes meet as the camera pans out and then) 

_(MUSIC FADES OUT, Screen fades to black, AS MUSIC BEGINS_  
AGAIN, scene cuts to the interior of a darkened building, the only light  
coming from a low flashlight in the girls hand as she follows behind the blond man.)  
(The lights crash on and) 

And there’s no time left for losin’  
 _(Men in black swarm out and attack the blond man who has moved into  
a defensive position in front of the girl.) _  
When you stand they fall  
 _(The girl draws her gun and fires several shots rapidly into the fray and the  
blond man emerges, a little worse for the wear.) _

Comin’ down the world turned over  
 _(As he does another man steps from the shadows, the man from the cave,  
and grabs the girl, looping an arm around her throat.)  
(The blond man has drawn his gun automatically.) _  
And angels fall without you there  
 _(Seconds later the large man’s face falls and he collapses to the ground,  
blood running down his face.) _  
And I go on as you get colder  
 _(The girl crumples with him, whether from shock or injury is unclear.)_  
All because I’m  
 _(The bland man kneels by her side checking for a pulse, she blinks and  
smiles at him.) _  
Comin’ down the years turns over  
 _(He smiles back as her eyes slide closed and her body goes limp.)_  
And angels fall without you there  
 _(The blond man scoops her up and carries her away from the scene.)_  
And I’ll go on to bring you home  
 _(Wide overhead shot shows the man carrying the girl towards the front of a  
dark house, their figures barely visible under a moonless sky.) _  
All because I’m  
 _(Shot changes and shows him laying her in a bed, from the room of the  
first scene.) _  
All because I’m  
 _(Closes in as he leans down and pulls a blanket over her)_  
And I’ll become  
 _(And presses a kiss to her forehead.)_  
What you became to me  
 _(The girl smiles as her eyes flutter open, then close as the man steps back_  
from the bed.)  
(The man fades into the shadows as the music fades out.) 


End file.
